If only
by YunaM
Summary: 003 wonders under the night sky how her life might have been like if she wasn't a cyborg when a certain leader appears and makes thing oh! so clear!one shot! r&r please


This is a one shot 009 fic…

Disclaimer: what do u think…(wait don't answer that lol) I don't own anything except the plot oh well

She sat there wondering on how her life would have been like if maybe just maybe she wasn't a cyborg

-"009" she called out making the cyborg shook

-"How did you…"

She pointed to her ears without turning around "Your foots steps are much different from the others yours is more…" she was cut off

-"Manly , impressive ,tough " he laugh but stop when 003 turned around

-"I was going to say gentle but I guess the other ones too" she giggled making 009 blush

-"S-SO …what you doing out so late plus its cold …"

-"Just thinking 009..." she was cut off yet again

-"Joe"

-"Excuse me?" she ask a bit puzzled

-"My names Joe not 009 and I would be very grateful if you called me that 003..." he was surprisingly cut off by 003

-"Françoise (a/n: hope got the name right or spelled it right heehee)

-"What?" ask Joe

She continued to speak "That's my name and since we are in a name calling basis I would very much appreciate it very much if you called me that…Joe" she smiled and he smiled back after a few seconds of saying nothing he decided to sit beside her

-"Françoise why are you have been quiet…"

-"You mean more than usual?" he smirk but nodded

-"Yes"

-"I was thinking " she said as she look at him then at the shining stars

-"Mind telling me what?"

-"No never " she then opened her eyes and looked at 009 he acted like she had said nothing wrong

-"Then please do tell me " HE GAVE HER A BOYISH SMILE ONE THAT SIMPLY SHE COULD NOT RESIST!

"I was only thinking about how my life would have been like if I was not chosen by black ghost to be you know " Tears started to drop from her eyes when she felt 009's strong arms embrace her gently as he rested his head on her smelling the wonderful scent of coco butter in her hair (a/n: first one that came to mind)

"Don't cry please it hurts me to see the girl that help me so much in pain" he lifted her chin and look into her ocean blue eyes after it seem forever of looking into those eyes he cleaned her tears gently with his hands then saw 003 look one of expectation but of what he ask himself he wanted to kiss her his body would feel all warm inside every time he touch her and not to mention his "_lower body part" _but that was another story…

"009!" yelled an old man

"Professor?"

-"Is something wrong"

-"Oh no nothing 003 I just need someone to put 001 to bed" he look at 009 and 003 position then smirk "I could do it thought" they look at each other then blush and 003 quickly moved away then walk to the professor

-"Let me" she took 001 and then left but not before staring into 009's eyes their eyes just dug right into their souls "u-um I should go …yeah"

-"Françoise…" he whispered before getting a look from the Prof.

-"WHAT!" he yelled in a confused tone

-"OH! Nothing nothing at all"

-"Good…"

-"Yes, cause I'm not the one in loved"

-"…"

-"Good night 009" with that he left leaving Joe alone to see if what the proof. Said was indeed true was he in love with Françoise he then walk inside and found himself spying on 003 as she tuck little baby to bed

"It's not nice to spy"

-" I wasn't…" he stood quiet "how did u"

"Because of"

"Oh yeah your powers" he heard her laugh

"No actually the mirror she pointed to the mirror then laugh then without thinking he grab Françoise by her tiny waist making her yelp from the surprise

-"Joe!"

-"sorry…" he blush as he let her down but never leaving his hand from her waist then he could not stand it any longer he caress her face then drew his face closer to hers Joe brush his lips with her to feel her jump then he said something "do you know why I can't see the girl who help me sad"

"why?" she ask

"Because she was the one who made my life livable after becoming a cyborg after I saw u smiling no matter the situation Françoise I knew my life was going to be better ,be great cause I-I love you my angel

-"Joe…"

"I know u don't"

"He was cut off as he saw 003 hands caress his face "you know how my life would have been like"

"Fran…"

"Empty" in that moment Joe close the gap their was between them kissing her so deeply so in love as she place her hand around his neck she really knew her life was complete next to the guy that help her complete it….Joe

_RR PLEASE!_


End file.
